Feline War
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: For the sake of their personal identities, Simba, Kovu and Lionheart were about to wage a battle against their foe that was ostracizing them for so long but in the end of their struggle, they seemed to be underestimated. Rated M for blood, death and other matters within this story so read on your own risks! Inspired by the Battle of the Shangani of the First Matabele War (1893-94).


In a vast field located somewhere in Africa, a large wave of lions were massed together into bunches. Wearing a special uniform and brandishing a spear on his paw, Simba rallied his combatants for battle.

'For our great motherland, dear friends! We'll show our foes the courage that would tremble them!'

Also among on the ranks was Mayor Lionheart. He joined in with Simba's since he was also and purely a lion wanted to keep his personal identity spared against the persecution of his enemies. As he ready his sword, the Zootopian-based lion looked at the Pride Land monarch.

'I'm ready to serve you, Your Majesty! I won't dare to let our enemies degrade us like worthless creatures!'

'That's the spirit, man!'

Kovu then appeared while he was holding a shield and a musket.

'What are we waiting for, guys? Let's head out there and purge them out of this land!'

'I know, Kovu. Hold your horses!'

'Whoa there, man. I'm not going to calm myself down until I'll get a few hacks on some heads.'

'Whatever you say, you black feline.'

Kovu scoffs to Lionheart's remark.

...

On the opposite end of the field, Emperor Splero and his men were setting up their entrenchments with sandbags and barbed wire. His brothers Antono, Korifo and Johivo were all digging through the trenches.

'Hey, guys! What's the hold up?'

'Nothing's holding up on us, Splero!'

'Yeah!'

Antono then climbed up from the deep trench. He then wiped his brow off with a rag.

'Man, this trenches reminded me of the Great War!'

'Damn right you are, Antono. I hope these entrenchments would slow those felines down when they get here.'

'Uhh...Splero?'

'What?'

'To be honest, should we dig more trenches than you might suggest earlier?'

'Two to three trenches were enough for us, brother. Why?'

'Because I seriously doubt that two to three trenches were not enough to quell that mass ranks of lions over there, I'm afraid.'

As Antono pointed to the field in front of him, a large wave of African lions were closing in at them. They were wearing military uniforms or tribal clothes and most were armed with cowhide shields, spears and muskets. Standing on front were none other than Simba, Kovu and Lionheart.

Splero and the others were alarmed to the massive group of lions before them. As the Splenish soldiers readied themselves for a bloody battle, the lions in front of them started to chant loud. So loud that their voices echoed across the fields.

'For the motherland we serve, we'll serve to the death!'

'Onward to battle, dear followers!'

'Onward!'

They clapped their spears against their shields before they charged towards them. From a distance, Splero hollered his very men.

'To the trenches, everyone!'

'Move your arses to the trenches, y'all!'

'Bring out the Qing Krupp gun!'

'Artillery!'

While the soldiers armed with Hanyang 88s went to the trenches, Antono, Johivo and Korifo were helping a few other soldiers in positioning a battery of three Krupp guns.

'Guys, place those in here. Hurry!'

Splero's three brothers then lined the artillery pieces towards the advancing lions. As they loaded them up with HE shells, the Splenish Emperor brandished his sword high into the air.

'Zah!'

As he lowered his sword sharply, the men fired a salvo. The shells exploded at the fields swarming with very vicious anthropomorphic lions that were charging at them. While the shells rained over them, Simba urges the others to keep up the pace.

'They're raining hell over us!'

'Advance! Advance!'

'Kovu, pick them off! Lionheart, follow me!'

'Right!'

While Simba and Lionheart continued on running, Kovu aimed his musket and took a shot. His shot nearly hit Johivo by the head.

'Whoa!'

'That's too close for comfort, man!'

'I know!'

Splero then tapped his shoulders.

'Guys, keep firing the Krupp guns! The lions were still advancing!'

'Alright then. Firing Krupp guns!'

As Johivo and the others pulled the lanyards, the cannons went off. More explosive shells landed on the sea of charging lions. Most of the other lions have their limbs separated by the sheer explosions that landed right near them.

Splitting up from the rest of the group, Simba and Lionheart were about to lead a group of lions in an attempt to outflank Splero's forces.

'Outflank them from the sides, guys!'

'To the right! To the right!'

'Advance to the trenches!'

While the lions charged through, some of the Splenish infantry retreated back. Other unfortunate ones were being picked off. As the African lions swarmed in, Splero blew his bugle loudly.

'Retreat for the Splenai!'

'Fall back to the main laager, everyone!'

'To the laager!'

The Splenish infantry retreated back while Simba, Kovu and Lionheart led their men towards them.

'We got them on the run!'

'Hell yeah!'

'Look at them, guys. Let's kill them once and for all!'

'I know your bloodlust, man. I'm down for that.'

'Me too.'

As they charged, Splero, his brothers and his remaining forces have now fallen back to the laager that they set up. Within their protective entrenchment, it's time to make the tide turn back against their threat.

'Alright, guys. With everyone in here, let's give them a taste of our medicine!'

'How?'

Splero stood up and when he removed a blanket covering on something, two shiny Maxim gun stood ready for use.

'We'll feed them with lead, brother.'

Antono grinned.

'Let's do it!'

'Right on!'

As Splero and Antono chambered the cloth belts, Johivo and Korifo poured some water into the infernal machines. When the horde approached towards them, the Emperor cocked the weapons and plastered a mad face.

'Chew on these!'

Splero and the others pressed the triggers and the machine guns went off. The charging felines armed with shields, spears and muskets were no match for the Splenish soldiers armed with vintage Maxims as they were mowed down like grass. The fields started to paint red with blood as body after body of the lions piled up over the hail of bullets unleashed by them. Some tried to fire their own muskets, only to be killed before and after firing it towards them.

After firing a wave of bullets for more than a minute, the sea of lions were finally dispatched. The two Maxim machine guns were now steaming out but the battle was finally over. Splero removed his beret and he sighed out.

'Damn. It's over. It's finally over, guys.'

...

The battle lasted for more than 45 minutes but the casualties were staggering. The Splenish lost over a hundred infantry but the felines lost more than a thousand over the mercy of the Krupp guns and Maxim guns used against them. Most of the field around them were painted with red blood as the dead piled the dirt and sand like dominoes that were being toppled over.

Bandaged by Korifo and Johivo, Simba groaned over the wounds that he received from the final charge. Both Kovu and Lionheart were also wounded and incapacitated as well. As the others continue to tend them of their injuries, Splero and Antono guarded them closely.

'I guess this should be the time for us to interrogate them, Splero.'

'Nah. Forget it, Antono.'

'Forget it, you say? Why?'

'I'm not in the mood to negotiate with savage lions yet.'

Splero then left him before Antono could reply. As he turned around to face the wounded lion, Simba chuckled.

'What a sassy one he was.'

Both Kovu and Lionheart nodded.

'He was, Simba.'

'Totally.'

Lionheart tried to move his injured leg but he was interrupted by Antono, who was now aiming a Mauser C-96 at his head.

'Don't move too much or I'll shoot you cold!'

'Whatever.'

Lionheart simply sighed.


End file.
